muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
MAD (series)
Mad is a Cartoon Network series featuring sketches and spoofs in the style of the famous humor magazine. Muppet Mentions *In the episode "Avaturd/CSiCarly," an animated Grover parody is shown to be the spiritual leader of the Na'Vi alongside other famous blue characters in a spoof of the James Cameron film Avatar. *In the episode "WALL•E•NATOR/Extreme Renovation: House Edition," WALL•E turns an Oscar the Grouch parody into a box for littering. Before that two kids pester him about showing them a triangle. Oscar replies by saying "Tell you what, why don't you "triangle" (try and go) away while I eat my lunch!" The boy cries. After he gets turned into a box the girl points out that he's a square. He tells her to shut up and the boy cries again! *In the episode "Pirates of the Neverland/Batman Family Feud," a segment called "Celebrities Without Their Make-up" shows Amy Winehouse without her "make-up" to be Oscar. *In the episode "Cliffordfield/Big Time Rushmore," a Kermit parody appears at a party because his girlfriend, obviously Miss Piggy, dumped him -- Kermit is upset that they are serving bacon at the party -- then he asks Freddy if he's recording over his American Idol audtions, which he sings a version of Single Ladies. A few minutes later, the Sesame Street Muppets scream and run like they "Usually do" and Big Bird asks Clifford not to kill him because he's a one of a kind children's character, but he steps on the bird anyway, shaping him into a form of SpongeBob SquarePants. Oscar sees this and decides to leave, he exits out of his trash can with woman's legs, saying that they come from his mother's side of the family. *In the episode "S'up/Mouse MD," the last sketch is a parody of House called "Mouse MD," which involves Mickey Mouse being a mean doctor. One of his patients is Cookie Monster, who is with The Count. He is there because his stomach has been hurting for weeks. Mouse then asks how many times how many times he has tossed his cookies (or threw up) and The Count says he will count the times. The Count then counts; One, one puke, two, two pukes -- ahahah -- three...". Before The Count can finish, Mouse swings at him and pins him to the wall. He then says, "If you don't can it you'll be counting the number of stitches I put in your face!" The Count nervously responds, "Ah yes." One of the doctors suggests that Cookie is barfing because he eats 700 cookies a day (bags of cookies are seen all over the room). Mouse disagrees with her. Later, a doctor says Cookie Monster is getting worse and his x-rays are baffling. She then holds up an x-ray of him that shows he has a hand inside of him. Mouse lifts up Cookie Monsters bedsheet and a puppeteer is under the bed (the puppeteer looks like George Clooney). The other doctor says she still believes it's the cookies he's eaten. Cookie Monster then remarks "Me like cookies!" Mouse claims that he is lying and will prove it by inducing him to vomit. Mouse then shows Cookie a picture of Spencer Pratt. Cookie Monster groans and says he's so sick of Spencer and loudly vomits several times. The Count begins counting how many times he pukes, until Cookie Monster barfs right into his mouth. The Count swallows it and continues counting. Mouse finds broccoli in the mess and figures out that Cookie Monster has been eating vegetables and his body is rejecting them. Cookie admits it and announces that he has been eating vegetables without anyone knowing. The Count then hugs him and Cookie smiles. File:MAD this patient.jpg|Introducing the patient. File:MAD 3 pukes.jpg|The Count counts Cookie's vomiting incidents. *In the episode "Ribbitless/The Clawfice," the segment begins just outside the earth. The narrator explains how he turned into Kermit the Frog by simply eating a butterfly. Once he turned, he learned to play the banjo and even wrote a song about rainbows. He later walks to see what he can do and he stops at a nightclub and enters. There, he met the love of his life, Miss Piggy. It was later revealed that she too ate a butterfly. She also said that she taught herself karate and hit Kermit through the wall. He lands in Fozzie Bear's mouth while he was telling a joke. Then Fozzie says to do everything he can before he transforms back into a unanimated frog. So Kermit decides to audition for American Idol. However, he gets turn down by his audition tape. So Kermit says that they will instead make their own show. And thus, The Muppet Show was born. Later on Statler and Waldorf talk about it and the segment ends with Alfred playing a note. In the 5-second Cartoon, the segment resumes with Miss Piggy and Kermit. Miss Piggy asks Kermit if he has opening night butterflies and Kermit replies with 'A little". So Miss Piggy takes Kermit bags of butterflies (Which was on the floor) and begins to eat it. The segment ends there. File:Mad Kermit.png File:Mad Banjo.png File:Mad Piggy.png File:Picture 5.png File:Picture 6.png File:Mad Show.png File:Picture 8.png *In the episode "Force Code/Flammable," the last sketch is a parody of Katy Perry's song "Firework" called "Flammable," which involves a Katy spoof named "Katy Putty" singing her new song about flammability. In the background of a puppet, there were pictures of Oscar the Grouch, Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy. Later in the spoof, a Grover lookalike was seen in a trash can. On the wall, there was a picture of Telly. File:Mad Flammable.png File:Mad Flammable 2.png *In the episode "Rio-A/Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine", Big Bird and Kermit the Frog were shown on Sesame Street when a Green Lantern ring fell down near them. Kermit did his famous dance from "Cliffordfield", then Big Bird put the ring on and flew away into the sky with it. Kermit then wished the ring picked him instead of Big Bird. Back up where Big Bird flew to, Blu from the movie Rio turned him (along with everyone from Angry Birds,Looney Tunes,Happy Feet and Regular Show.) green and was ordering them to destroy some villains, and while doing so Big Bird summoned Oscar the Grouch to eliminate Nigel. muppetmad.JPG|Big Bird with Kermit the Frog bbmad.JPG Oscar MAD.JPG Category:TV Mentions